


Buried

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Buried Alive, Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Peter and Juno where dancing together when a bomb they didn't set exploded. Now they're trapped together under the rubble.Whumptober 2020 Prompt 4 Running out of Time - Caged|Buried Alive|Collapsed Building
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Buried

Peter woke up in pain. The area he was in was cramped and dark. What had happened.  
He'd been at a party. Watching his targets. There had been a loud noise, an explosion well he'd been dancing with Juno. JUNO.  
Where was Juno. They'd been dancing. There must have been a bomb. The building must have collapsed. Where was Juno.  
"Nureyev?" Juno's confused voice comes in a soft tone. Juno's on top of Peter. His head on Peter's chest. They've been pushed together by the collapsing building. "What's going on?"  
"Juno, thank god. The building appears to have collapsed."  
"I didn't think we were setting off any bombs."  
"We weren't, someone else must have."  
Juno grumbles a little, "I think I'm just gonna sleep for a minute."  
Peter's head is throbbing, judging by how Juno's talking he's worse off, "Juno, stay awake for me okay, you're probably concussed."  
"Oh, okay... I'm not sure I can," Juno's voice trailed off.  
Peter gets his arms up around Juno and shakes him slightly, "Juno darling, can you tell me about the stream you a Rita we watching last night."  
"Oh, sure. It was something about vampires."  
Juno keeps talking but Peter's only have listening. He has no idea how he's going to get them out of this mess. He knows the others will look for them but they'll likely be presumed dead. Buddy and Vespa were in the building too. Though a totally different part of it. Hopefully their okay. He hears static through his comms, no way to get in contact with anyone. He doesn't want to die here, more importantly he doesn't want Juno to to die here.  
Peter here's Juno laugh, not a happy laugh. An upset sad one, "at least the others won't have to deal with a burial."  
"Juno."  
"What, it true, we've come pre buried."  
"We'll be fine, Juno."  
"How the fuck will we be fine in this situation." Juno tried to push up against Peter but can't get far.  
"I don't know yet, we'll figure it out as we go."  
Juno slumps back against Peter, "I'm sorry."  
"It's ok, you're just scared."  
"I love you."  
Peter smiles softly, "I love you too Juno."  
They lapse into silence. Peter listens to Juno's breathing as it calms. When suddenly there's a large crash as the building shifts. Peter feels something stab into his stomach. He screams. Nauseating pain fills him as he's left gasping. But wait, he was stabbed from above. But Juno on top of him. He hears Juno let out a wet cough. Followed by a weak whimper.  
"Juno, darling, are you okay."  
Juno's breathing is wet, there's blood dripping out of his mouth and onto Peter. A piece of rebar had stabbed through Juno's chest and into Peter's stomach.  
Juno's breaths are weak and Peter's panicking.  
"Juno, Juno please, you're okay, your okay."  
Peter is crying, Juno's not supposed to sound like this, he sounds like he's dying. He is dying.  
All to quickly Juno's breaths stop. Peter scrambles, trying to get to Juno's wrist. Find that comforting pulse. There no pulse. He can't find a pulse.  
Peter screams again. This time barely noticing the horrible pain. Juno's cooling body rests against Peter. He wants to get away from the body but he also wants to hold Juno and never let go.  
Tears are running down his face, "Juno please. Please. No. Come back. Please. I can't. No no." Peter sobs.  
Peter holds Juno tight and cries. Juno and Peter's blood pools beneath them and Peter welcomes unconscious when it finally takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: huh it could be kind of interesting to have Juno and Peter trapped under rubble, but how can I get them out of that situation  
> My brain: you could just kill them  
> Me: what no  
> My Brain: but like just imagine it  
> Me: I'm not gonna just kill them off  
> My Brain: a bar of rebar just stabing through both of them  
> Me:...  
> My Brain: getting Juno's lungs so he first and peter has to lie there with his body  
> Me: What the fuck  
> My brain: You're gonna do it aren't you  
> Me: *sigh* yahhhh


End file.
